Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/July 2010
July 5th I use Sin's Promise YMLaD and FH to kill naga just outside of Tsumei Village in Sunqua Vale. Simple and easy. 20:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, it doesn't matter what you use. They're level 2-6 or something. You could very well fart on them and farm the hides you need in less than half an hour. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:02, 5 July 2010 :: lmao. @KJ: that has gotta be one of the funniest one-liners you've wikified in your long tenure playing GW. Well done. ::: Fart: Trap. For 1...5...9 seconds, you create a gas cloud that does 5...15...18 damage each second for 3 seconds. Friendly fire possible. :: —''TEF'' (WTB: sig) 17:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Racism You cannot start this quest unless you are Canthan born. :That is noted in the linked article and therefore has no need being here. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:57, 12 July 2010 :If by, the "linked article", you mean the quest page on GWiki, it's only noted there because I put it in. (OP) ::Run to the Captured Son area and ball them all up. You can't kill a couple of monks or the boss, but it still gets the golds to drop. OwVTMY/8ZiHRn5AiV0Ewt8usBCA Use A/Mo Vaettir Farm equipment with build. Sardaukar 14:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Best to run this prof=A/Me dom=3 ins=12 sha=12ParadoxFormof DistressWorryFieldNightmare (Kurzick)of Painof Flame/build Just go to cap son location cast shroud deadly paradox,sf,mantra, ball then ether,cop,radiation field, and spam wastrels on dif targets waestrals is optional i prefer chaos storms cause it prevents monks from healing--Jpuzimaki13 14:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Echo SF so you can maintain your Mantra. Sardaukar 16:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::: You can maintain mantra either way just use it right after using shadow form by the time you have to cast shadow form again mantra will have recharged for another use.-- 19:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Guys, I Arcane Echo/VwK'd this farm and it took less than an hour (I wasn't even using any of my other skills). This farm is easy. The drop rate is shit, but the farm isn't worth discussing optionals over. Run whatever you want. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:09, 14 July 2010 ::::::it took me 15 minutes with spirit spammer--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I agree Jon. We shouldn't share tweaks to builds on a site where The mantra of flame was a good tweak. Thanks. Sardaukar 05:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Who said you weren't allowed to discuss it? I just think it's a waste of time, considering that spirit farming this takes half an hour and any profession can do it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:29, 16 July 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Sharing my build and having Jpuzimaki13 share his version and me tweaking mine turned a half hour farm into a ten minute one. A little correspondence wasn't wasteful at all. You taking the time to share your opinion however was wasteful. Look up the words superfluous and discretion when you want to engage in some self-improvement. Sardaukar 16:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You're very cute. Go back to the wiki. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:39, 16 July 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Seriously what are you guys fighting over... This is PvX You post a build for suggestions for improvment people comment and help make it a better or build or troll it till its trashed. I just posted that build cause it can farm them in less then 5 minutes. And help me get about 30 coing in an hour. Almost anything can farm these guys Everything here is for suggesitons.--Jpuzimaki13 17:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::spirit spamming is brainless compared to maintaining sf and tabbing ww to kill stuff though ^^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Indeed it is useless but Still All Build Suggestions for This Is welcome just mine is faster than that brainless sos :P--Jpuzimaki13 02:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) July 26th Me and my build making guild composed a fast way to farm these swamproots we can kill about 40 of them in two minutes here is the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am3NPTw1UOw --Jpuzimaki13 15:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Go complete EotN campaign--Pirate 21:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC)